memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Defiant
Archive Start a new discussion Spoiler Policy Please do not add spoilers for upcoming episodes to articles, or create articles containing the same. Memory Alpha has a strict spoiler policy. Creating and adding to episode pages prior to transmission is acceptable, but data from the episodes cannot be included in articles until that episode has aired. This is why your article on Emory Erickson has had to be deleted. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:57, Nov 27, 2004 (CET) ¡Babel One! ¡Great work! --Ŭalabio 02:37, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) :Thank you, Ŭalabio! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:46, 6 Feb 2005 (GMT) Hello You're making fantastic contributions with you episode summaries here on MA. Keep up the work... --Toddas 14:57, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Thank you, Toddas! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:01, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) Edit war Am i to take it you have a problem with series articles being updated? Try talking to me rather than reverting an edit i made over again. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:44, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) :Defiant, I'm getting a little annoyed -- putting links in subsection headers is something that is discouraged by our editing policy.. just because you have a problem with some of the edits I've made to that article, you absolutely cannot keep editting it back and forth between our two revisions! this is really wasteful of resources, and the edit i made to remove links is a policy enforcement, not a style choice -- its so tiresome to do it over and over again! :When you called for a consensus for whether the style of the article should be changed, it would have been much more appropriate to stop editing the article in dispute -- you've removed changes i made that aren't up for discussion! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:53, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Please see Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:42, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Good work Good work on the Babel Crisis article. It's excellent -- Rebelstrike2005 12:38, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Thank you, Rebelstrike! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:42, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Checking articles Could you check my Liam Bilby article for me? Its been a while since I saw that episode and all the information may not be correct. --Rebelstrike2005 17:41, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :Sorry, I'm not familar with that episode! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:44, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ENT: "Affliction" has been made Featured! Well done on another great Featured episode! zsingaya 09:02, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Thank you, zsingaya! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:26, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Well done from me as well. -- Rebelstrike2005 19:50, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Thank you, Rebelstrike2005! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 21:22, 21 May 2005 (UTC) Are you a contributor yet? It seems ages since I added my support. -- rebelstrike 20:10, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :No, I don't think the bureaucrats have been around here recently. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:14, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::Is it seven days like the featured articles? -- rebelstrike 20:19, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :::The correct term is Administrator. A quote taken from the Policies & Guidelines section of the site: :::"If, after a period of no less than seven days, there is unanimous agreement in support of the nomination, then the nomination is accepted and a bureaucrat will grant the member administrator privileges. If no consensus is achieved within fourteen days, then the nomination is rejected." :::--Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:25, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::::Just to let you know that you haven't been forgotten: I already contacted Harry and Dan yesterday to make them aware of your successful nomination. I don't know how soon they will be able to react, but there shouldn't be any problems... -- Cid Highwind 20:34, 1 May 2005 (UTC) DVD page Hi, I wrote a note for you on the DVD talk page ages ago, so I thought I'd write to you here instead! I've got a good picture of the 10-DVD movie box set. Also, there's a set with only 9 DVDs, and a separate cover for Nemesis. Are you aware there are also different cover designs for the region 1 box sets of the episodes? I've got examples of them too, if you want them uploaded. Just give me the word! zsingaya 09:46, 7 May 2005 (UTC) *I was just looking for advice! I didn't mean to offend you!?! Anyhoo... I've uploaded the image. zsingaya 12:28, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Administrator Hi, Defiant. I just granted you administrator privileges after the successful nomination on Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship. Congratulations, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any question regarding your new tasks and rights... ;) -- Cid Highwind 16:00, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD Menu's They're not as good as the previous DVD menu's are they? -- Rebel Strike 13:37, 30 May 2005 (UTC) :I thought they were better and more colorful! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:39, 30 May 2005 (UTC) :: Yeah, but Generations and First Contact have great images of the various starships. -- Rebel Strike 13:42, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Enterprise DVDs I take it by all the articles on ENT Season 1, you have got the ENT Season 1 DVD. What are the special features like? Do they provide any good info on the first season? -- Rebel Strike 13:15, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I have every Star Trek DVD that has been released on Region 2, including the box sets. If you want a better description of the ENT Season 1 DVD than what is available in the article, maybe you should think about gaining access to it or even buying it. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:38, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) DVD category Has it been agreed on? -- Rebel Strike 23:22, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) **I see it has. Disregard. -- Rebel Strike 23:24, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) Shran Pic Just wanted to say thanks for the pic. I appreciate it. :) --Shran 01:00, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Krem Hello Defiant. May I assume that you have the ENT Season 1 DVD? If so, would it be possible for you to get a picture of Krem, the Ferengi played by Jeffrey Combs in Acquisition? Tough Little Ship 10:07, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thank you for the picture! Tough Little Ship 11:19, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yeah, it really makes the Jeffrey Combs page complete! Now, all we need to decide is which one of Weyoun and Shran was is main character? zsingaya 19:21, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image descriptions I noticed that Image:Patricia F OMalley.jpg has no description -- could you please make sure to tag any images you upload with a description that contains : # a copyright tag such as # at least one link to an episode as a citation for the image's source Thanks a lot. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:06, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) :No problem -- just trying to emphasize the policy as there were several other newer users on who needed a demonstration in using summaries and descriptions. business as usual ! :) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:51, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Episode summaries You did a great job retooling the summary for "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". I don't suppose you could do the same for "These Are the Voyages...", could you? :) --From Andoria with Love 19:20, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Me? Get angry? Nah, I wouldn't do that. These articles are a community effort, after all. ;) Besides, it was a definate improvement over my original work. For "Voyages", if you could, I would like you to take a look at the teaser and Act One. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 19:41, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Great job with the teaser for "These Are the Voyages...". Having to rely on the info from my own memory, I suspected a few errors would have crept in there somewhere, as well as some things that could have been worded better. Again, great work! I look forward to your reworking of Act One. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:35, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Re: I actually have access both episodes (and the entire series), but only on videotape, and I cannot keep rewinding the tapes to the fragility of our VCR. Also, I think I may have mislead you when I said I did it from memory - I had actually just watched part of the episode about an hour or so prior specifically for the purposes of writing the summary. When I wrote the summary, I had some quickly-scribbled notes to help me, but that only helped a little; most was from memory. Lastly, I made a mistake here; it was actually "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" that I wrote partially from memory, not "Voyages..."; I had help from a transcript on the latter. Sorry about that. (For some reason, I got them confused... oddly.) Anyways, good night, and again, I look forward to Act One. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:41, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Okay, just read my response here for the first time since I posted it... you probably think I'm full of it for saying this, but I did actually write the teaser for "Voyages" completely from memory. It was not until Act One that I located a transcript. So, I was right the first time -- the teaser was based on memory, as was "Mirror". Like I said, you may think I'm full of it, but that's the truth. Here's hoping I can one day afford the episodes on DVDs... --From Andoria with Love 18:21, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Just read the reworking of Act One to "These Are the Voyages...". Again, great job! :) I'll start working on Act Two now, although I'm not sure I'll be able to finish it. See you... out there. --From Andoria with Love 02:19, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Just completed Act Two of "These Are the Voyages...", although the last paragraph and a half were done pretty hastily as I am about to head for class. Good luck! :) Defiant bridge image Thanks for clearing up the Defiant bridge image. ;-) Ottens 12:56, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Reply I fully intend on completing the summary for "These Are the Voyages...", but with my fall college classes just beginning, it may take some time. I also intend on returning to "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" when I am finished, if it has not been completed by then. Now that I have access to episode transcripts, I'll no longer have to rely on memory and short scribbled notes to finish up "Mirror" (or any other episode for that matter), but class work will likely intervene with the writing of these summaries. --From Andoria with Love 18:14, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I will attempt to complete the summary for "Voyages" as soon as possible... which may not be very soon at all. But whenever I get the energy and the free time, it will be done. Also, I think you're right about waiting until it is complete, this way you can finish it all at one. :I don't really have any ideas for images at the moment, although I do think a better image of Riker as Chef is needed (one in which he shares the screen with T'Pol). Other than that, I currently don't have any ideas, but I will post suggestions as soon as any come to mind. :) Lastly, thanks for continuing "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". Good luck with that! See you... our there! --From Andoria with Love 19:17, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image ideas for TATV Hey there. First, I want to say excellent job with "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" and with the images for Act One of "These Are the Voyages...". Now, although I still have to write the summary for Act Four, I do have some ideas for images to use for the remaining three acts of TATV. I think one or two of these are already available on M/A, but most of them are not. *Pic of screen displaying a Pegasus crewmember, as viewed by Riker *Riker and Troi touring the NX-01 bridge, with Troi in the captain's chair *Shuttlepod 2 following Shuttlepod 1 onto the surface of Rigel X (with pod 1 visible in window) *Shran and T'Pol encountering the alien criminals, with Shran holding the glowing casing for the amethyst *A pic of the alien leader *Shran and Archer in the launch bay following the mission, with Shran holding his daughter *The Enterprise-D entering the asteroid field *Riker and Phlox discussing Tucker in the galley (I think Phlox is where he got the most needed information from, and also the camera angle is better, with the two characters on opposite ends of the counter) *Archer and Trip toasting "the next generation" *Trip holding the plasma relays just before he blows him and the aliens away ("You can all go straight to hell.") *A wounded Tucker in sickbay, perhaps where he's being carried to the med chamber *Riker talking with Trip in the galley *An overview of the alliance ceremony *T'Pol, Phlox, and Archer saying their goodbyes before Archer delivers his speech... or, even a better, a pic of Archer as he walks away from T'Pol to deliver the speech (frontal view, not rear) Also, I think there should be a pic of Riker and Troi talking together somewhere on the article, perhaps when they are first talking in Ten Forward or when he finally reveals the truth about Pegasus to her. Either one should do. Anyways, those are my suggestions. I don't think you need all of them, just use the ones you like (if any, lol!) I hope to have the fourth act completed this weekend (I'll be working on it on Friday, perhaps even Thursday night). Anyways, let me know what you think about those image suggestions. Keep up the excellent work! :) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 07:06, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) TATV Summary Complete I've completed writing the summary for "These Are the Voyages..." and it is now ready for its major refit. ;) Parts that definitely need to be worked on are the descriptions of the ceremony. Anyways, good luck, and I look forward to the final product! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:28, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Well, I don't really consider it a rewrite, but yes, it certainly does need to be reworked some. Just do what you do. :) --From Andoria with Love 14:48, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screen Caps I noticed on your user page that you said you had pretty much all the series on DVD and were able to make screen caps from them. You may have noticed already but Zsingaya and I have been building tables for actors who've played multiple character with shots of each of their roles. A few still elude us, however. If you're not too busy, maybe you could help by finding any of these: *Legate Kell from DS9: "Civil Defense" *Mabus and Tersa from VOY: "Alliances" *A better pic of Enrique Muniz from any of the three episodes he was in. *A better pic of Seskal from either "When It Rains..." or "The Dogs of War" *Kelis and the chorus member played by John Schuck from VOY: "Muse" *The Vidiian captain played by Vaughn Armstrong from "Fury" *Iko, Joleg and Yediq from "Repentance" (Yediq has a picture already but not a very good one) *Jaryn and Ranek from "Body and Soul" *The Alpha-Hirogen played by Vaughn Armstrong in "Flesh and Blood, Part I" *Keyla from "Two Days and Two Nights". If you can find any of these, that's great and if not, that's okay.--T smitts 08:55, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Storm Front screenshots Hi, I know about the "take it from the show"-policy, but the "microcaps" you made from "Storm Front" are of very poor quality, so I tend to "better nothing than this". Maybe you can find something better from "real life". --Memory 16:56, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I disagree. They're good enough in the context of the show. This isn't the wikipedia here. Given how relatively obsure the images were on the show, I doubt they can get much better than this and though you probably could find something better in "real life", that would be inappropriate. Better this than nothing, I say.--T smitts 19:05, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Act Two completed In reply to your completion of TATV Act Two -- It's looking good. Keep up the great work! :) (Sorry I took so long in responding to this, I meant to go back to it earlier). --From Andoria with Love 23:51, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Also, if it's okay with you, could I be the one to nominated it on the featured article page? It'll be described as a collaborative effort between the both of us (and can still be a Defiant-class article), but I would just like to nominate an article for featured status, as I have yet to do so. Please? :D --From Andoria with Love 23:51, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, go ahead and ignore that last request. I suppose it doesn't matter who nominates it, just as long as it is. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:52, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pictures you've posted. I appreciate it. Not all of us spent the extra $100 (Cdn.) to include a DVD player with their PC.--T smitts 01:43, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Muniz By, all means, if you've a better pic, upload it. I really didn't care about the angle, so much as if it was quality pic that shows his face. (zsingaya or I will add it to a table tomorrow). Thanks. --T smitts 09:17, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Duras pic Thanks for the uploads of late, but if you don't mind my asking, why did you change the pic of Duras, son of Toral from portrait back to landscape? There really wasn't anything important on the sides and I think it fit better with both the article and Daniel Riordan's character table. --T smitts 05:33, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Enterprise episode listing I've notice you reverted edit of episode list to enable easier editing on the star trek: enterprise page. I would like to understand what you mean by that so we could come with a standard for all the series (I actually copied the original modification from TNG to simplify editing too, see Coke's talk page). Also, what about pages like ENT_Season_1 and the other? Should we change these (season x ep #) too? : Sorry for the signature, still new here. For the episode number, I understand that automatic numbering could be flawed, but still would like to know more about the definition of true numbering of the episodes as, for what I could see, they are listed in order in every serie where the episodes are numbered. Rcog 03:04, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: TATV Excellent job, as always, my friend. Definately Defiant class and it is now certainly worthy of featured article status. :) Unfortunately, I don't really think nominating it right now would be a good idea, given the comments left during the nominations for DS9: "Crossover". I was about to ask whether it would be wise to do so given the circumstances, but Schrei brought up the issue on my talk page before I could get to you, and now I think I agree we should lay off nominating episodes for a little bit. As I said in my reply to Schrei, I really don't think there's a major rush in nominating it as a featured article; just because it is not featured does not diminish the article's quality. But until all the complaints and so forth regarding episode summaries being nominated are hammered out, I think, as Alan and Schrei suggested, we should lay off nominating episode articles... but only for now. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:26, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I dunno, you think we should go ahead and nominate it? :\ --From Andoria with Love 16:27, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: TATV Article I certainly wouldn't mind collaborating on other articles with you in the future. But it's not that it wasn't nominated as an FA that got to me, it was the so-called reasons they gave for not nominating it. Others have done complete summaries for episodes and those became FA's, but just as I participated in one, it was "too good" or "too detailed" or some bs like that. Sorry, but I'm not crazy about spending weeks on an article, doing the same thing you and several others have done, only to be told it's different, too detailed, and shouldn't be nominated. After reading a few of the comments, I just stopped paying attention to the nomination page altogether. Other episodes summaries that were just as detailed have been nominated, yet now everyone's like, "Ooooh, no, it's too good to be a featured article." Now I know how Gene Roddenberry felt when the passed on "The Cage". But, yeah, if there's any project you wanna work together on, we can do that, I just prefer not to waste time on episodes anymore. And, uh... I apologize for the lengthy rant/response. :\ --From Andoria with Love 02:25, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Removal of TATV FA nomination I don't really understand your reasoning for removal, the nomination had been added less than 10 days ago. Is this a personal issue? -- Cid Highwind 11:44, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Semantics aside, it definitely was the intention that any nomination should stay on the nomination page for ten days. See the 2004 discussion regarding that policy here: Memory Alpha talk:Featured article nomination policy (first section). Anyway, could you please comment on the suggested new policy so that potential semantic issues like this can be avoided in the future? Visit: Memory Alpha:Featured article nomination policy/temp-- Cid Highwind 12:19, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Next time you find an error or loophole in one of the policies, please just bring it up on the talk page. It would save all of us some time and work... Thanks, Cid Highwind 23:02, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) TATV Edits Just wanted to say I think you're doing a great job editing the TATV article. :) I guess it was a bit too long, even compared to other episode summaries on MA. Let me know if you need any help... not now, though, b/c I'm going to bed. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:14, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re:Temporary FA nomination policy Depends... ;) If it is more than just correcting a small error here and there, I'd like to see it brought up on the talk page instead. Not because I don't want anyone editing it, but because it a suggestion for discussion, and I think we can't come to a real agreement if everyone just edits the page. If it is something completely different, you might also want to consider creating your own suggestion? -- Cid Highwind 23:07, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) If it is something that obvious (given that there's already an old discussion stating that this is how it was meant from the beginning), then yes, you'd just clarify that policy and add an edit summary such as rule clarification: "within ten days" changed to "after ten days", see talk page. -- Cid Highwind 23:17, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Request for further comments re:TATV peer review Hi again. I have to get up in about 4.5 hours, so I don't have the time for comments now. I will try to remember commenting later - if I don't, just remind me again. :) -- Cid Highwind 23:40, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Please help! I'm trying to follow MA guidelines, and not lose my temper but I feel that some of the newer users keep targeting me! I was editing "These Are the Voyages...", and didn't realise my edits were too much. Vedek Dukat left a message stating that the page should not be edited further and that my edits were too often. He didn't even contact me on the article's Talk or my own, and I know that this action was personal. I've contacted you as I have previously read that users are advised to contact other users when such a situation arises. Please help me! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 21:48, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) * For some reason it seems easier to reply on your page with your text added than to split the conversation over both our talk pages. Anyway, I left Dukat a message (User talk:Vedek Dukat) and removed the template he added, you made 9 edits in approximately a day and a half, I see no reason for what he did, so yeah. Hopefully that is something like what you had in mind. --Alan del Beccio 22:16, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) POV input (I'm sending the same text to all the admins that are currently active, so I apologize for cut and paste): I've been having a conversation with a new user on (my talk page regarding how to write an article on M/A in the proper point of view, that is from within the Trek universe (in the case of objects, people, places, ships, etc) rather than from the outside looking in. My understanding of this website, from day one, has been that it is the internet version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and have never had any difficulty understanding it any other way. This user thinks otherwise. I'm to the point in the conversation, and I'm surprised no other admins have thrown their hats into the ring yet, that I would like to ask for a little assistance, as I believe we shouldn't have to have any "policy" (per se) on such a straight forward and frankly "common sense" issue, either by starting a separate talk page or to Ten Forward. Whichever the case, and no matter how many articles we have written in the point of view which I am defending (that being roughly 10000) this user does not seem to understand, and we do not seem to have any page (aside from a subpage Cid had in his archive that I found) that I could use as an example (btw, the user in question more or less snubbed off Cids page anyway). So please, anyone else willing to assist would be much appreciated. I can't seem to better defend a point, a method and a style that is so "ingrained" into my brain/our brains as "normal" any other way than I have, as being right, without getting out a big stick -- and thus far this user has been an exception, as I have had experiences with countless other newbies and they seems to catch on to our style, well except one other, rather quickly. Anyway, I should also note, that I am aware of this users attitude and previous conflicts with adminstrators from other message boards (from my old Starship Modding days) and am somewhat in a position of a conflict of interest -- because frankly I believe this individual would rather go out in a blaze of glory than work our well established conformity. If you need an example of the work in question, just compare the perspectives of the original contributions of the user to the draft rewrites I made in the respective histories. Thanks so much! --Alan del Beccio 18:51, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) image request I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was doing something wrong. I uploaded two pics of the NX-01's sickbay and removed the image request and put it under "fulfilled image requests". I thought that it was the task of the one that provides the images to remove the request. I'm still pretty new to memory-alpha, so I don't yet know all the ins and outs. Sorry! I'll write a message into the summary box the next time. --Jörg 23:45, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Article of the week I'm glad to see you took my suggestion on the talk page into consideration. :P I actually think that's a fine choice because it's the result of community effort and a compromise on the length issue. Also, thanks for opposing it and sticking to your guns, since I think a lot of us were too eager to rubber stamp it (ie the act issue). --Schrei 01:28, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Oh, I agree completely about TATV, although to be honest I don't prefer long summaries (despite writing several). I ranted once about needing to stop writing novels but that was more my mood than my opinion. It's personal preference and not grounds for automatic disqualification. Oh and rubber stamp means you blindly approve it. --Schrei 01:49, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Rest assured that you have my vote (assuming I get around to reading the whole thing). ;) --Schrei 02:08, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) what are you doing???? stop reverting my legitimate edits!!! -I AM WEYOUN 02:28, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC)